Warriors : The Forbidden Love
by xXIngridRepairGirlValdez
Summary: This story is about two apprentices from different clans falling madly in love with each other , they meet in secret and hope that no one knows... until one gathering of the clans ... a nosy apprentice followes her friend to see where she was headed and found the secret she was hiding all along


Clans

Thunderclan

Leader: Hailstar- Broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest, dark blue eyes.

Deputy: Redstrike - dark ginger tabby tom. He has green eyes, and short fur

: Widowfur- Black she-cat with blood red eyes and has some fur sticking up.

Apprentice: Rainpaw(Rainfall)- a grey-blue tabby she-cat with navy blue eyes (Siblings:Bluepaw)

Warriors: Firetail – a dark ginger tom with very dark forest green eyes

Sandclaw- a light ginger she-cat with lighter eyes and her paws are white

Morningdew- a grey tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes.

Ravenshadow-a black tom with a purple colored eyes.

Soultaker-a light grey tom with dark grey eyes.

Waterwhisper-a grey-blue she-cat with brown eyes (formally mother of Rainpaw)

Brownowl-a small brow and white cat with brown eyes ,her tail is striped with brown and white

Wolfheart- a big grey she-cat and looking more like a wolf than a cat and has pitch black eyes

Goldenstone- a golden brown she-cat with light yellow eyes and has a black chest with a few black specks

Zeromoon- a bright white tom with silver like eyes

Hazelnut-a brown tabby she-cat with hazel color eyes (haha ..get it?)

Mudsplash- a dirty brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:Starpaw(Starstorm)- black she-cat with ice blue eyes ( Mother:Morningdew Father:Hailstar) Mentor:Hailstar

Mousepaw(Mousewhisker)-a small brown and black tom with white paws and a white underbelly (Mother:Hazelnut Father:Soultaker Siblings:Sunpaw and Rabbitpaw) Mentor:Zeromoon

Sunpaw(Sunshine)-a yellow golden she-cat with green bright eyes (Father:Soultaker Mother:Hazelnut Siblings:Mousepaw and Rabbitpaw) Mentor:Goldenstone

Rabbitpaw(Rabbitfoot)-a brown tom with light white patches and blue eyes (Father:Soultaker Mother:Hazelnut Sibilings:Mousepaw and Rabbitpaw) Mentor:Wolfheart

Bluepaw(Blueoak)-a grey-blue she-cat and dark green eyes ( Mother:Waterwhisper Father: (deceased ) Unknown , Sibilings: Rainpaw ) Mentor:Ravenshadow

Queens:Snowleaf-a small white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Mother of: Angelkit and Fangkit, Mate:Ravenshadow

Purewater- Silver/white she-cat with amber eyes

Mother of: Cocokit and Blackkit , Mate:Firetail

Berrytail: a cream colored she-cat with pale turquoise eyes

Mother of: Grasskit,Honeykit and Goosekit , Mate:Redstrike

Elders:Summerwind-a yellow she-cat with dark brown eyes and black specks with hair sticking out from sides.

Tigerstripe- a brown tabby tom with black splotches and a white underbelly

Graysong- a pale grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Shadowclan

Leader:Darkstar-a dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy:Stormclaw a pale grey along with dark stripes across his chest tom and green eyes

:Toadfoot- a brown tom with white and black all over and has dark brown eyes

Warriors:Blacktail- a black tom with yellow eyes

Locketheart-a grey tom with black specks across is stomache and has a locket heart shaped on his chest and with blue eyes

Foxheart-a red ginger tom with green eyes and a mixture of brown in his eyes

Willowshine-a purple/grey she-cat with light purple eyes(Will move to the queens soon)

Streamcloud- a light grey she-cat and navy eyes

Scarwing-a thin long legged tom with a light brown colored pelt and brown eyes

Breezetaker-a black tom with amber colored eyes

Nightshade-a black she-cat with green colored eyes

Poppyseed-a golden she-cat with born splotches all over her and has light black freckles across her cheeks

Apprentices: Shadowpaw(Shadowclaw)- a dark black tabby tom with light grey eyes and bloody red eyes (Father:Darkstar Mother:Willowwish) Mentor:Foxheart

Patchpaw(Patchpelt)- a tortoiseshell tom and has golden yellow eyes (Father:Scarwing, Mother:Poppyseed) Mentor:Stormclaw

Whitepaw(Whiteflower)-a pure white she-cat with the greenest eyes you`ve ever seen (Mother:Streamcloud and Stormclaw) Mentor:Nightshade

Petalpaw(Petalheart)-a pink she-cat with brown/yellow mix eyes (mother:Poppyseed ,Father:Rowanblaze (deceased)

Queens:Squirreltail-a ginger cat with green eyes. Kits:Extremekit,Firekit Mate:Blacktail

Ashpelt- a pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and dark :Thornkit,Flowerkit

Mate:Breezetaker

Elder:Shorttail- a small black and brown tabby with white paws and brown eyes (decreased)

Windclan

Leader:Amberstar- a golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy:Brightbounce- a white she-cat with blue eyes and ginger patches

-Firestripe – Orange tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Apprentice-Vixenpaw(Vixenheart)-a red ginger she-cat with a pair of the lightest green eyes that almost glow

Warriors: Metalfur-a dark grey tabby tom with lighter grey stripes across his back and with blue eyes

Dreamflight-a light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Dappleleaf-a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snakeblood-a brown grey and black tom with sharp teeth that can tear apart

Chainheart-a grey tom with yellow eyes and has black paws

Coalshadow-a dark black tom with yellow and brown eyes

Moonglow-a white and black she-cat with one green and one blue eyes

Adderfoot-a brown tabby tom with big brown eye

Apprentices:Windpaw(Windrunner)-a grey tabby tom with blue eyes (Mother-Moonglow , Father-Coalshadow , Sibling- Mistypaw) Mentor:Chainheart

Mistypaw(Mistyclaw)- a blue-grey she-cat with dark dark navy blue eyes (Mother-Moonglow Father-Coalshadow , Sibling-Windpaw) Mentor:Adderfoot

Queens: Mappleshadow- a tortoiseshell she-cat with more ginger in her pelt and has blue eyes. Kits:Glowkit,Coldkit, and Secretkit. Mate:Adderfoot

Minttail-a greyish blue green she-cat with mint green eyes. Kits:Snowkit,Flowerkit,Sagekit and Cloudkit. Mate:Snakeblood

Elders:Onefoot-a old grey tabby tom with only three feet and is blind

Riverclan

Leader:Riverstar- a pale grey tom with blue eyes

Deputy-Minnowstream- pale silver-gray tabby she-cat with black stripes rippling across her pelt and blue eyes

-Mistpool-a blue-grey she-cat and is blind

Apprentice:Sunpaw(Sunsplash)- a golden she-cat with blue and gold speck eyes

Warriors: Leafpelt- mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Mothwhisker- creamy white tom with blue eyes and bushy tail

Wolftail- shaggy light gray tom with amber eyes

Weedcatcher- pale brown tom with pale blue eyes

Dawnstream- pale gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes Mudleap- swift dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Coltflower- light brown tom with specks of white on his back and tail

Snowbird- white she-cat with green eyes

patchshade- tortioshell tom with gray eyes

Apprentices: Reedpaw(Reedclaw)-a red ginger tom with green eyes (Mother:Rabbitflight, Father:Coltflower, Siblings:Waterpaw and Spalshpaw) Mentor:Patchshade

Waterpaw(Watervapor)-a dark grey tom with blue eyes (Mother:Rabbitflight, Father:Coltflower,siblings:Reedpaw and Splashpaw) Mentor: Mudleap

Splashpaw(Splashdrop)-a ginger/orange she-cat with blue eyes (Mother:Rabbitflight,Father:Coltflower,siblings: Reedpaw and Waterpaw) Mentor:Weedcatcher

Queens: Rabbitflight- brown she-cat with yellow eye. Kits:Minnowkit,Mosskit, :Coltflower

Elders:Woodfur-a dark brown tom with dark yellow eyes (Father to Rabbitflight)

Prologue-

A grey tabby she-cat was moaning in pain in the middle of the night meowing for help, while her mate tried to help her by giving her moss and a stick to bite to control the pain. Meanwhile the medicine cat was helping the queen who was at labor to get the kit or kits. "Get them out!" the she-cat snapped in pain. "I`m trying!" She growled and got two kits out "There…They`re beautiful…" She sighed. The tom who was there looked at the two kits, one was black as night and was squealing while the other was pure white which was strange because none of the parents were white but that didn't matter to the tom. "What shall we call them?" the tom asked his mate purring and licked the kits. The she-cat responded "One shall be Starkit because she was born under the stars tonight and the other…" She nuzzled it with her nose but it didn't move. The three cats stared at it in silence and it was the medicine cat to speak "… Morningdew this kit moved on to Starclan" She said sadly to the mother. Morningdew looked away crying "Oh Hailstar why?!" She cried. Hailstar her mate closed his eyes "At least we have one, and she will be the star of our clan." He said wiping his tears.

Chapter 1-

"Oy! Look dad! I`m doing it!" squealed Starpaw in delight

while climbing a tree smiling. Her father Hailstar, the leader of the clan Thunderclan smiled proudly "I can see my dear" He purred. His mate Morningdew came to see what is was and purred and laughed "You have the skills of your father my kit" She said amused. Starpaw reached the top of the tree and jumped down landing smoothly on the ground. Hailstar smiled and looked up "We better go back to camp and prepare the patrols." He stated. The two she-cats agreed and walked back with Hailstar. Starpaw yawned "Hailstar can I go back to sleep?" She asked tiredly. Her father nodded and prepared patrols and watched his daughter going to the Apprentice Den to sleep and smiled. Morningdew smiled watching them both and said "I`ll go on the hunting patrol my love." She said and nuzzled his pelt. Hailstar smiled and nodded "Alright then, I`ll go on the border patrol, tell Starpaw she will join us after her nap." Morningdew nodded and headed in the Apprentice Den to tell her kit.

Morningdew goes in the den and nudges Starpaw "Starpaw get up, you`re going on your first patrol." She said. In a wink of an eye Starpaw rockets up "Really?!" She mewed in excitement. Her mother nodded smiling "Yes my dear, now hurry you`re going to be late!" and with that Starpaw dashed off saying her good-byes and left with her father with the patrol. Hailstar and the rest waited for Starpaw sighing while one warrior called Firetail said "Is she coming?" He asked impatiently. Hailstar nodded "She`s running , she runs like her mother" He mumbled the last few words to himself and smiled "Hurry Starpaw! We don't wanna keep the hungry warriors waiting." Starpaw stopped running "I`m here." She said with a gasp and smiled greeting all the warriors on the patrol "Good Morning Firetail, Zeromoon,Goldenstone and Waterwhisper" She greeted smiling. They all greeted her back


End file.
